


Alex's Been Naughty Again.

by Emerald_sealin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, Top Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: Burr finds out Alex's been naughty again and has to punish him in their own special way.Alex's been a little shit and he needs to be taught a lesson.Side note: Contains a little pain kink.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: hamburr





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burr found out what happened at the first Cabinet meeting and he is not pleased.

Hamilton screamed when Burr's hand came down on his behind. For someone who loved to spend a lot of time waiting, Burr had the hardened hands of a warrior. Joining the war had paid off in that aspect.

“Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow! Too much.” He whined trying wiggle off Burr’s lap but his partner, bless his wicked heart, had long since perfected the art of keeping him right where he wanted him. In this case that was on his lap while he brought his hand down again to deliver what happened to be the fifth smack to his naked buttocks.

“You should have thought of that before being a disrespectful asshole to Secretary Jefferson.” Burr rolled his eyes and brought his hand right back down in a way that made Hamilton yelp.

“That asshole deserved it. You know he did..... Gah!” he gasped as Burr delivered two slaps in quick succession.

The stinging pain that came with it made his behind flare red and he winced from the pain of it, choking on his breaths.

“Alexander, you barely know the man.” Aaron pointed out and brought his hand again.

Every hit came down harder than the last, Hamilton didn’t know how much more of this his bum could take it. He had to keep count too to make sure he wasn’t cheated into more punishment.

That was nine now.

Burr delivered one last hard hit right at the cup of his ass and took a small break.  
“He’s just come in from France and you’re already judging him.” 

“Well what the hell was he doing in France when we had a war to fight?” Hamilton whimpered grateful for the pause. He could feel his behind throbbing already. At the same time the wait was torture. Burr knew just how much he hated waiting for things, he’d usually just have the punishment over and done with at once but Burr wasn’t having that. He wanted the lesson to sink in.

“His behaviour might be questionable but it doesn’t give you the right to outright insult him during a cabinet meeting.” Burr scowled refusing to encourage Alexander’s bad behaviour. If he gave him a ledge to latch on to, Alexander would just use it to climb right over his argument.

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Hamilton pouted.

“You literally threatened to shove a foot up his ass.” Burr narrowed his eyes.  
He actually found that hilarious. So much that he wanted to laugh about it but he couldn’t. Right now Alex needed discipline.

“With the stick he’s shoved so far in I bet it’ll fit.” Hamilton muttered as he considered the financial plan that was now going to be a struggle without the southerners on board.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him but Alex just humphed, pretending not to care about Burr's disapproval.  
He’s trying to make me hit him, Burr reasoned, a foxy smile coming over his features.

Hamilton was such a control freak that he was even trying to control his own punishment. A rude remark here, a cocky taunt there and Burr would be filled with the urge to just smack some sense into that pretty asshole (pun intended). However, this wouldn’t be punishment if Alexander got exactly what he wanted.

So he fell silent, his face masked with an unreadable expression, knowing his stillness would eventually make Hamilton uncomfortable and nervous.

Just as he predicted the Secretary of Treasury started calling out to him as if worried he’d fallen asleep.

“Burr?” he called out but nothing.  
No response whatsoever.

The silence was beginning to unnerve him and a part of him worried he’d said something again. He was always saying something but he never knew exactly which of his words had pissed off Aaron.

So rather than be sorry for something he wasn’t aware of, he opted for being haughty instead. Lord knows he didn’t plan on staying trapped in this hold all day long.

“Are we done now Aaro....” he started to huff but screamed as he was interrupted by Burr bringing his hand down again, just as hard as before. However his target had switched and his tough as nail spanks missed Hamilton’s butt entirely and landed squarely on his sensitive uncovered balls.

Alexander’s howl of pain was music to his ears.  
“You’re loud Alexander.” He chuckled to his wailing partner who’d now doubled his efforts to get away.

“What the hell did you do that for?!” The secretary of Treasury whimpered feeling tears at his eyes.

“Come on now, don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Burr smirked and blew gently at Alexander’s ears which flushed red almost instantaneously.

He was well aware of Hamilton’s pain kink. The more unexpected the more it made his body tingle.

“Even now I can feel you.” Burr purred rubbing his leg against Alex's hard on. His lips spreading to a grin when he heard his low gasp.  
“You’re getting hard.”

“Stop teasing me you.....two faced cunt.” Hamilton growled but couldn’t hold back his whimpers.

“Little-you seems to enjoy it though.” Burr pointed out and rubbed again against Hamilton’s straining erection with his leg. In the position they were in now, the friction was not nearly enough. Hamilton needed more and it was sweet torture watching him struggle not to beg for it.  
When Burr's leg did stop moving he whined from the loss but he couldn’t keep spoiling Alexander.

“That was nine?” Burr smirked knowing Hamilton was keeping count and as expected the secretary growled in response.  
“That was eleven.”

“Ah yes. Eleven. My bad.” Burr grinned. “Nine more to go.”

“You better count it right this time.” Hamilton glared at him. “You’d think the prodigy would at least be able to remember a small count like... Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

His entire body jerked with Burr's twelfth hit. Same spot as the eleventh.  
He didn’t know how much more of that he could take.

“Burr.” He said trying to sound threatening but it came out as a whimper instead.

Burr's hand climbed higher up his ass but at the last moment he caught his balls in the next hit as well.  
Thirteen.

“Aaron....please...” Alexander begged; tears flowing from his eyes now. “Please God. I’m sorry.”

“For???” Burr raised an eyebrow as Hamilton struggled between tears.

“For being mean to Jefferson. It’s not his fault he’s an asshole....he was probably born that way....”

“You just can’t help yourself can you?” Burr laughed.  
He pulled Hamilton's knees up to his lap so he was practically leaning on him now. A hand fixed in Hamilton’s hair, keeping his head down the other side of the chair.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Instead of answering Burr just aimed the next slap right between his legs, catching his throbbing member in it this time.

Alexander nearly bucked right off him. His moans of pain causing a stirring in Burr's pants. He had a strange kink of his own with how much he loved to see Hamilton squirm.

He was hard now. They both were.  
Hamilton’s breathing was heavy and Burr had to take a pause to get his own hormones in check.

“It’s so hard for you to apologize.” Burr chuckled.

“I can’t be sorry.” Hamilton bit his lip and locked eyes with Burr. “Not to a man who allows people be treated that way. Jefferson’s just a privileged coward and you know it too.”

“That mouth of your never stops running.” Burr smirked.

“Maybe you want to do something about that?” Hamilton smiled cockily and Burr felt his dick twitch.

Damn.  
He was hot.

“That was thirteen.” Burr grinned enjoying the glare Hamilton gave him as he resumed count.

“Fourteen.” Hamilton reminded.  
Six.... Just six more.

“We need to get you so red that you shine like the forbidden fruit.” Burr smirked and pushed Hamilton down again.

“The tomato is a vegetable.” Hamilton corrected.

Smart ass, Burr rolled his eyes but was merciful this time aiming two more on each bottom.

Hamilton’s ass was shining an inviting colour right now. There was so much he had to restrain himself from doing. Had to remind himself that this was a punishment. A punishment.

“How many?” he asked to check if Hamilton was still with him.

His little spit fire had gone quiet with pants and laboured breathing.  
“Eighteen.”

He somehow managed to get the word out despite the overstimulation. He was wiggling a bit more now wishing he could just crawl off and hide his sore bits. Wishing Burr would finish him off already. With each hit his hardened dick rubbed against Burr's legs but it wasn’t nearly enough.

Burr pulled Alex's hair off his face. Flushed, pleading, his body shivering against him. He so badly wanted to succumb to Hamilton’s needs. Give his good boy what he wanted.

“What have you learnt today?” Burr asked and Hamilton snorted annoyed Burr wouldn’t just give in already.  
He struggled to straighten his thoughts and whimpered when he felt Burr's hands absentmindedly kneading at his sore ass.

“Alexander?” Burr called his attention and he grit his teeth.

It was taking all his will power not to give another snarky response.  
“I can’t be rude to Jefferson.”

“Think you can actually manage that?” Burr raised an eyebrow.

“No!” Hamilton snorted. “The man is an idiot.”

“Already messing up Alexander.” Burr tutted and let his finger play around his hole now.

Hamilton’s ass clenched in anticipation but Burr trailed his fingers away making him bite his lip in fury. How he hated Burr's waiting games.  
“Alexander?”

“I can’t not fight with him Aaron.” Hamilton whimpered when he felt Burr's hand push past his tight ring of muscles. Burr enjoyed the feeling of his pucker but he didn’t push in any deeper. Just leaving Hamilton feeling empty.

“You can try.” Burr purred and waggled his fingers around his insides. Hamilton leaned towards his touch. Eager, needy.

“I can try......” He muttered not really believing in trying at all. It was so hard not to be against Jefferson when Jefferson seemed to make it his life's mission to oppose him at every turn. Damn Virginian.

Hamilton was finding it difficult to concentrate on that thought though with what Burr was doing.

He pushed his finger mercifully deeper. Trailing around his prostrate but never really touching it. Sometimes he’d brush it and pull back. A soft stroke there a distant chase there.

It was everything and nothing at the same time. The feeling of being full but no stimulation from it. It was driving him insane.

He found himself silently begging for more, bucking his hips in a bid to direct Burr's hands. Needing something.... anything.

“Aaron.” He begged but he wasn’t getting a reply anymore. Burr was baiting him again.

He tried to keep still and keep silent but as the minutes passed he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Aaron please.” He sobbed. Burr could be relentless when he wanted to be. His patience endless. It was sometimes the most terrible thing about him to Hamilton.  
“Aaron please..... Please damn it.” He cried.

“And Jefferson?”

“Fuck Jefferson!” Hamilton whined to Burr's displeasure. He hated that he was in this position because of that jerk.  
“He’s an asshole with no real goals besides making sure I don’t achieve mine.” Hamilton complained. “He accuses me of government control when he’s the one who wants to get away with all the dirty things he gets up to in the south without supervision. He’s a piece of shit and I don’t see why I have to pretend that he’s not.”

“Maybe because that piece of shit can get you fired Alexander?!” Burr scowled and shoved his hand right up his ass so he stabbed wickedly at his prostrate.  
Hamilton’s answering moan was a victory cry and he realised too late he’d given in to what the little sneak wanted.  
Made him pull back and give him a hard rap against his sweet ass.

“Ow.” Hamilton winced.

“Have you forgotten already how long you worked to get here?” Aaron demanded. “The sacrifices you made, the work you had to do to earn Washington's trust. You really want to throw that all away for Jefferson?”

“No.” Hamilton sulked and groaned when Burr started tugging on his erection. He bucked into his hold and Burr stopped a finger pressed against his tip began to rub mercilessly.

“Then you need to find a compromise.”

Washington said that too, Hamilton remembered.  
He hated those guys.

“I.... I can be civil.” He groaned. “You know you doing that isn’t making...talking easy.” He breathed as Burr turned his rubbing to lazy thumb strokes.

“Keep talking Alexander.”

Damn it was so sexy the way Burr called his name like that. It somehow made him harder.

“I. Can. Be. Civil.” He moaned. “I need them to accept my proposal anyway, I need their votes. I won’t be rude. I can be good Aaron, I swear I can be good.”

“Prove it?” Burr smirked.

“How?” He whimpered willing to do anything that would get Burr to stop teasing him.

“Show me you can use that talented mouth of yours for more than just swearing and cursing.” Burr grinned and Hamilton’s eyes lit up.

He slid off Burr's laps and Burr let him this time. Hamilton settled on his knees and looked up to Burr eagerly. Hands brushing over the straining erection that Burr had somehow managed to ignore while he tortured his sweet partner.

“Go on Alex.” He smirked.  
“Show me just how multitalented you can be.”

Hamilton always loved a good challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide whether or not I want to write a Chapter two or if it's fine where it is.  
> What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivated by your requests for me to continue. Here is Chapter two. ❤️✨

Burr watched amused as Hamilton’s hands flew eagerly to yank off his breeches and his underwear. Hamilton was careful about the underwear though. He pulled it down carefully so inch by inch of Burr’s member was exposed and he beamed at Burr, a triumphant look on his face as he took in just how hard he’d made him.

“I did that.” He stated as more of a boasting fact and Burr rolled his eyes.  
“Yes.” Burr laughed. “But are you sure you can handle it though?”

Hamilton's eyes narrowed at the question and Burr just knew his drive to prove everyone wrong was working on autospeed again.  
“Just you wait.” Hamilton smirked.

“I meant it more as a question of concern.” Burr started with a sigh “You seem rather out of breath and.....fuck!”  
Burr hissed a sharp intake of breath as Hamilton descended on him without warning, taking him from tip to root in an instant, and began to suck like mad from the get go.

“Hamilton.” He groaned his fingers sliding into his soft silky hair. He was barely able to say anything else. Hamilton wasn’t even giving him room to breath.

His pace was almost frantic and yet had some kind of vibrant rhythm. He’d pull off him then take all of him right back down. Swirl his tongue from base to tip slowly till Burr felt he was keening over the edge, then hollow out his cheeks in a merciless sucking that was damn near close to bringing tears to his eyes.

“Hamilton..... Jesus....slow down.” Burr begged but his partner didn’t even know the meaning of the word.  
He loved to surprise Burr with pleasure attacks like this. Waves and waves of ecstasy that could leave his partner both speechless and breathless. He enjoyed the way Burr’s hands would find purchase in his long hair. Grabbing it, tugging it, pulling harshly in a way that only urged him on. Had Burr not been wearing shoes he’d have gotten the appreciative view of his toes curling as well.  
“Aaron” Hamilton moaned and Burr swore Hamilton was trying to murder him now.

Death by blow job!

How had the situation turned around so fast from punishing Hamilton to punishing him?

“Hamilton! Oh my God stop!” he gasped and yanked his partner's head back harshly, shocking Hamilton who whined when he was pulled off Burr’s dick.

He looked to it longingly then looked at Burr confused in such a cute way that Burr was tempted to just let him go on, but he couldn’t.

“Are you trying to make me cum?” Burr panted his chest heaving. Had he been of lighter his skin his face would probably be flushed redder than a tomato.

“Uh....yeah?” Hamilton stared up at him with a pout. “You don’t...want to come.”

“No genius.” Burr sighed not releasing his tight hold on Hamilton’s hair. He wasn’t sure how much of this his partner was processing and he feared if he let go Alex would just lunge at his dick all over again.  
“I.... I have limit you know.” He sighed hating to admit it. Especially whenever they were having sex.  
But the fact was that his limit was his limit.

Unlike Hamilton who seemed to have enough stamina to last him five rounds or even more if he was feeling extra crazy that day, Burr could only go as far as two and that was in really good days. Like really really good days. He didn’t think today was one of them. If he blew his load that would be it for today.

His limit usually didn’t bother him but it was still embarrassing to have to bring it up and he found himself unable to look Hamilton in the eye. A hand came to rub at his which rested in Hamilton’s hair and when he raised his head Hamilton was staring back earnestly.

“I know. It’s okay.” He assured his partner not wanting Burr to lose his gusto. He preferred it when Burr acted large and charge. Composed, unshakable and unbreakable.  
“Aaron just...trust me, okay? Do you trust me?” Hamilton stared at him earnestly and Burr laughed lightly.

“You can’t even be trusted to make friends with Jefferson.” He pointed out.  
“Okay but ignoring that, that’s business. This is pleasure.” Hamilton grinned back. “Trust me here. I can do good. I promise.”  
Was definitely hard to resist Hamilton when he was begging cutely like that.

“Fine.” He sighed and Hamilton perked up immediately.  
“If you mess up I’m spanking you all over again.” Burr added worried about how eager he was but he slowly pulled his fingers from Hamilton’s hair. Releasing their tight hold and this time just combing his fingers through the locks as Hamilton got comfortable between his legs again.

“Deal.” Hamilton said and stroked the tip of Burr’s dick. It twitched in reply and he attached his mouth to the tip again.

“Fuck.” Burr groaned with pleasure but Hamilton didn’t take his mouth off him.  
Instead he wrapped his hand around the base of him cock and began to pump lightly while sucking at the same time.  
Burr groaned the more his dick was worked, pleasure coursing through his body, making him respond with groans and gasps. Hamilton kept his eyes on Burr’s face as he lapped him up greedily, soon picking up his pace. He loved how many expressions Aaron could go through in the span of minutes. Burr liked to think he was not a very expressive person but it depended on how long you'd known him and how well you could read him. Burr moaned with his mouth struggling to stay closed but trembling lips would part from time to time to emit that delicious sound that Hamilton so loved to hear. Eyebrows scrunched so hard in concentration as he tried to maintain the composure he was so famous for. Fingers fidgeting and twisting in his hair, legs trembling, chest heaving. Aaron's secret language of satisfaction always set Hamilton on fire.

Burr gasped out and fidgeted again, tempted to pull Hamilton’s head away from him. However he’d promised his partner he’d trust so he had to.  
He had to trust him.

But daaaaamn.  
He was so close.  
So close right now.  
His breath hitched as he came closer and close to release, the pleasure beginning to overtake his senses. Hamilton moaned against him and he choked in pleasure.  
“Alexander.... I’m going....I’m going t-to....~~”

He bent his head back anticipating his release just seconds away.

Suddenly Hamilton pulled back and Burr let out a frustrated snarl..

His eyes snapped open in shock as he felt the orgasm coming just a few seconds ago fade off as Hamilton tightened his grip on his base. His body struggling to find release but couldn't with Hamilton gripping him so hard. Soon his high died down and he was left panting while scowling at Hamilton with a partly displeased expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow at his mate who only grinned triumphantly in response.

“Told you I could do good.” Hamilton beamed and Burr couldn’t help but smirk at him.  
“Yeah. You did pretty well.” He had to admit and Hamilton’s eyes shone, his gaze sailing right back to Burr’s dick hungrily.  
“Can I....can I have my prize now?” he asked excited.  
Burr cocked his head thoughtfully.

He was also eager to put his equipment in Hamilton. He knew Alexander was just dying for it to happen too.  
He’d almost forgotten this was a punishment though.  
“First let’s review the lesson.” Burr panted struggling to get his bearings back.

“You cannot be serious right now.” Hamilton groaned. If only Burr could forget about business for a sec and instead focus on pleasure.

“If you’re not going to take any lessons from this then I guess this was just a waste of time.” Burr pointed out. “So....will you be nice to Jefferson?”

“Do I have to?” Hamilton groaned looking so sulky and pouty that Burr’s heart went out to him. Unfortunately strict was strict.

“I guess we might just have to find other ways to satisfy each other after all. It is unfortunate Hamilton.” Burr sighed and made to pull up his breeches.  
Of course he was bluffing hard. He couldn’t imagine walking from here with the powerful boner Alexander had just given him! However he needed Hamilton to think he could.

And it worked.

“Fine fine fine fine fine! I’ll be nice to fucking Jefferson now stop that please.” Hamilton panicked worried that Burr’s patience could actually go this far. He whimpered quickly covering Burr’s dick with his hands as if to protect him from his pants. The action had Burr chuckling but he covered Alex’s soft hands with his own. Darker tones rubbing against his beautiful flushed skin.

“See, you can be good if you try.” He chuckled.  
“Fuck you.” Hamilton glared at him, a small pout on his flushed cheeks but then his eyes gleamed with need. “Can I though? Can I fuck you now?” Hamilton asked, looking up to him with the most adorable puppy eyes in the world. Burr couldn’t even say no if he wanted to and he most definitely didn’t want to say no right now.

“Yes.” Burr grinned kissing Hamilton’s head and enjoying the happy giggle it procured from his partner. It was a small happy sound full of the excitement that was now filling Hamilton when he realised he was finally getting what he wanted.

“Where do we do it? How do we do it?” Hamilton asked excited looking left and right. “No, never mind, I’ll figure it out.” He said, shushing Burr when he tried to make a suggestion.  
Burr just smiled amused, knowing he could lean back and watch as Hamilton’s brain worked, probably working faster than lightning, to figure out the perfect sex position. 

They were in Burr’s office so they didn’t have all the options in the world - like a bed, but Hamilton could work his way around it.  
“The table.” He pointed to it. “No....the chair.” He frowned trying to think how that would work. “Wall.”  
He heated up imagining Burr taking him on the wall. Oh the wall was so sexy. But he didn’t want to push Burr so that he came too fast.  
Where where where......

“Here is perfect!” his eyes snapped open and he regarded where Burr sat watching him think. His partner raised an eyebrow curiously as Hamilton advanced. He placed his hands on Burr’s legs and dragged his breeches down again, after Burr had pulled them up they were in the way.

“Alexander.” Burr gasped a little surprised by how eager he was.  
Hamilton even began to rid himself of his shirt and Burr had to remind him they were still very much at work. Someone could come in at any time.  
“Let them come.” Hamilton’s eyes gleamed. It was somehow more exciting. The thought of getting caught having sex with Burr in his office sent shivers down his spine.  
“I’ll ride you right here on this chair.” Hamilton grinned and crawled on top of Burr in a slow seductive manner. His legs locking around his partner. Burr couldn’t help but match that grin as his hand moved to draw Alex closer.

Running his hands over his back, partly glad that he could feel his naked skin. Alex had a lot of sensitive spots on his back that he could explore.  
“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Hamilton huffed at Burr.  
“One of us needs to stay dressed.” Burr pointed out. He leaned in an nipped at Hamilton’s ears. “I can take you like this just fine.” He purred against his skin and enjoyed Alex's shiver.  
Hamilton had obviously chosen the chair because he could control more on top of Burr. The pacing, the intensity, and Burr could bet it was going to be intense.  
They shared a kiss, tongues entwined and Alex panted heavily, positioning his entrance right over Burr’s dick excitedly.  
Burr ran his hands over Alex’s perfect pale war scarred thighs. His heat making him even harder. Hamilton readied himself then, raising his thighs so he could settle his ring of muscles just over Burr's tip.  
They were doing this...finally!  
He was just about to sink happily unto his partner when Burr froze, suddenly recalling something they’d forgotten.

His arms moved instantly, lifting Alex before he could sit on his dick and he whined from the pause looking to Burr in annoyance.  
“What? What now?” he groaned.

“I didn’t lube you yet. You didn’t lube.” Burr frowned and Hamilton rolled his eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He scowled. “I lubed you enough when I sucked you off. Aaron please. Come on...” he begged wiggling his hips but as much as Burr was tempted he couldn’t let go.

“It matters to me.”  
He was well aware of Hamilton’s pain kink but there was only so far Burr was willing to go with this and having Alex bleed out in his office was at the limit line.  
“The spit dried off ages ago...”

“It wouldn’t have dried up if you’d just stop pausing.” Hamilton complained.  
“Be that as it may....” Burr went on. “It doesn’t change the fact that if we had sex right now I’d tear into you and you’ll bleed.”  
He was not okay with that. He could hurt Alex but he wasn’t going to make him bleed. It would be more pain than pleasure.  
“I have some lube in my desk drawer.”

“I don’t mind.” Alex begged just in need of any form of stimulation. They’d been waiting this long and his entire body was screaming for attention. But Burr was giving him the wrong kind.  
“I don’t mind if I tear. I like this kind of a thing. Please...let’s just....”  
“I mind Alexander.” Burr said firmly.  
“I don’t.” Alex sulked.  
“But I do.” Aaron sighed seeing this was going to take a while.  
“But I don’t.” Hamilton insisted.  
“But I do.” Burr scowled.  
“But I don’t” Hamilton whimpered desperately.  
“Alexander.” Burr warned.  
“You can’t beat me at being stubborn Burr.” Hamilton pouted but Burr just smirked rather amused by that.

“Think you can beat me at playing this game for a lengthy period of time?” Burr raised an eyebrow and Hamilton glared at him with slight hate.  
He bit his lip in an adorable way and let out a choked whimper knowing there was just no way he could actually beat the monster of patience unless he just got up, gave up on sex and left the room. He couldn’t do that though, he needed this.

“Fine fine fine fine. I don’t care. Lube me. Just please please be fast about it.” Alex begged with actual tears in his eyes.

Burr sighed and kissed them away but he looked to his partner gratefully.  
“I shall try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter started getting long so we might have a three.  
> Do remember to comment.  
> Love you guys. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander cannot help his cocky attitude.  
> All the more for Burr to punish him for it....with mind blowing pleasure.

Hamilton gasped out, fingers digging into the wood of the table he was bent over when Burr put a finger in him.

"Aaron." He groaned a plea of need. He wanted so badly for more to fill him. He needed more.

He glanced back longingly at Burr as if trying to eye his dick but Burr just stroked his fingers through his hair and pushed him back against the table gently.  
"Behave Alexander." Burr whispered as he pulled the lube from his table.

Hamilton shuddered at the cold feel of it against his hole and whimpered from slight displeasure.  
Burr was taking his time again like he was spreading butter over bread.  
"Hurry up damn it." Hamilton groaned.  
"You're going to take forever just to lube me up."

"If you keep wiggling around like that it just might take forever." Burr grunted and smacked Alex's ass lightly.

"Nineteen." Hamilton said recalling that Burr had stopped mid count. He didn't know whether or not he planned on continuing but he wasn't taking his chances.

"Why you little...." Burr scowled disapproving.  
"It was a hit." Hamilton couldn't help but point out. He struggled not to be smug about it so Burr didn't get mad, especially it in this delicate position they were in, but he couldn't help a small cocky smile. "You asked me to keep count and I'm keeping count."

"So that's how we're playing this game?" Burr asked in a smooth cold voice that made him pale.

"It....it's not a game Aaron. Come on, my ass already hurts." Hamilton whimpered worried what that dark look on Burr's face would mean for him now.  
He was rather concerned about it and leaned back gently on Burr's fingers.  
"Please don't get mad and leave. If you don't want to accept the count....."

"I can't not accept the count Alexander." Burr sighed rolling his eyes.  
That would be an obvious abuse of power and he'd been the one to mess up.

Hamilton was watching him, a pleading look of concern on his face so Burr stroked his fingers through his hair to soothe him.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."  
The words helped Hamilton relax a few though he still seemed slightly doubtful.

"Relax." Burr chuckled. "I need to lube you remember."  
He gently guided Alex's head back down and his finger worked his way into his ass again.  
Hamilton was shivering, ass cheeks clenching in need. He let out a gasp when Burr pushed in another finger, stretching him out, delving deeper, but still not enough.

"Aa....Aaron." he begged still worried he'd pissed off Burr enough to keep him going at this for hours.  
"I know what I'm doing Hamilton. Just remember to breathe." Burr hummed in a low breath and Alex's breath hitched when he pushed in a third finger. He felt so full.  
"M-more." He begged.  
He couldn't stop himself from pushing unto Burr's fingers just begging for more stimulation.  
Burr stretched out his fingers in answer. Once he connected with his prostrate Alexander could have weeped with joy. His moan was pleading and he whimpered when Burr repeated the action. Stretching, caressing.  
Redirecting his fingers he began to massage Hamilton's prostrate. Rubbing with enough friction that had Hamilton leaking precum all over the table.  
He whined again, panting heavily as Burr's ministrations turned up in pace like he actually planned on milking him dry like this.  
That kind of slow torture was his specialty and Hamilton couldn't help the small fear creeping into him at the thought.

"Almost seems my fingers are enough to get you off Alexander." Burr grinned appreciating his partners flushed face.  
The way he was struggling to keep from moaning but failing as more gasps and groans fell from his lips.  
This was supposed to be just preparation and it kind of was, Alex could get pretty violent when it came to fucking so it was best to get the inside very lubed, but he'd somehow found himself enjoying the faces Hamilton was making way too much.  
The way his mouth hung open in silent cries. Then he'd sometimes lean forward and whine and cry, hips trembling so bad from the torture.  
That would teach Alex to mess with him or his count.  
"You're look almost near exploding. You probably can't take any more." Burr smirked

"You wish your fingers were enough." Hamilton muttered unable to resist Burr's challenge.  
He gripped the edge of the table cursing his dumb mouth but he couldn't exactly take it back and look like a pussy.

"Oh really?" Burr grinned and watched amused as Hamilton bit his lip.  
Sometimes his partner was aware of how much trouble his mouth put him in.  
"Then perhaps I should switch gears." Burr said in a thoughtful tone and Hamilton stared at him incredulous.

Really?  
That was it?  
Burr was going to put his dick in him now?  
He hadn't thought it'd be that easy but perhaps Burr was finally going to show him some mercy.  
He shot a grateful look in Burr's direction, his eyes watering with tears.  
It almost made Burr feel bad.  
"Thank you Aaron....." Hamilton whispered in a sigh full of relief, his body relaxing, vulnerable.  
It really made the monster in Aaron growl in mocking laughter that Alex was letting his guard down like this.  
It was fine though, it wasn't like this was going to hurt him, though it might just burise that inflated ego of his.

"You're welcome Alexander." Burr murmured and grasped Hamilton's ass cheeks in his hands, Kneading the beautiful globes.  
Alex's ass was just made for fucking.  
Gorgeous.  
Alex shifted around still impatient in his waiting but relaxed when Burr spread his ass cheeks.  
It was finally time.  
His excitement began to mount from anticipation and he waited with bated breath to feel the head of Burr's cock against him.  
What he felt however was something long....and very wet....pushing into him.

He gasped out in a near scream as the organ slipped into his hole.  
Rubbing against his entrance, lapping at his ring, pushing deeper into places that made him scream out from pleasure overload.

His tongue!  
Burr was fucking him with his tongue!

"Aaron." Alexander cried out brokenkly in a way that made all the blood flow to Burr's cock twice as fast.  
The smaller man was basically sobbing from pleasure now. Shaking so much in Burr's hold as if not sure whether he wanted to run or stay.  
"Aaron..... Oh my God. Burr please." He wailed clenching and unclenching around the organ pushing deeper into him.  
"Ah~ No stop...." He whimpered not actually wanting it to stop.

"You're loud Alexander." Burr said though it came out muffled since he was literally talking through Hamilton's ass.  
His attempt at speaking sent vibrations through Hamilton though.  
Vibrations that had him keening and near screaming.  
A load of precum leaked from his member like steady rain and he cried twisting and trembling against the table.  
The stimulation was both too much and not enough at the same time.

Hamilton began to chant Burr's name in a mantra, not sure what he was begging for but he knew Aaron knew what it was.  
He had to give it to him somehow.  
"Please..... Please I'll do anything." He whined but Burr wasn't paying attention to his pleas.  
He was testing just how far he could push his tongue.  
Stretching, shifting closer. Pressing his face more against Alex's beautiful soft cheeks.  
He poked about Hamilton's walls until he found what he was looking for.  
The spot that made Hamilton jerk on the table he lay and scream out in pleasure filled agony.  
His prostate.

"Aaron no.... Aaron please..." Alexander begged for mercy as Burr went on tongue fucking him. Sucking and licking at his prostrate.

I wonder if I can make him cum like this? Burr wondered as he pulled back to admire his work.  
Hamilton's hole was leaking now from a mixture of spit and lube.  
Alexander had his hands pressed to his mouth to stiffle his moans, tears of pleasure staining his cheeks, his body still shaking as he let out a whine.  
Neither he nor Aaron could tell if that was a whine of relief or displeased

I bet I can. Burr concluded.  
It all mattered on where to touch and how. He was already leaking so much.  
Burr reached below Hamilton to rub at his leaking dick and Hamilton sobbed out.  
"Aaron....dammit.... You promised not to take time...."

"I said I'd try." Burr smiled and ran his tongue over Alex's hole again. He clenched immediately letting out a wrecked moan.

"Stop that...stop that...." He begged.  
"You love it." Burr scoffed  
"No I don't". Alex moaned as Burr pushed his tongue in again.  
"Liar."  
I'm going to make him cum from this.

Hamilton's every breath was shaky and he whimpered when Burr pushed into him again. His hair sticking to his face from the sweat he'd worked up. Burr was making his body so hot so fast.  
He found his prostrate almost immediately this time and his licks and sucks were more focused than ever.  
The sounds they drew from Hamilton's lips were deliciously debauched, not even the hands he pressed to his mouth was enough to keep them from escaping.  
Next time they had proper privacy Burr was definitely trying this again. 

"Aaron..... Aaron you're going to kill me." Hamilton sobbed, clawing at the desk again, his hips jerking in response to Burr's ministrations.  
"We all know it's going to take more than this to kill you Alexander." Burr rolled his eyes.  
"Oh my God stop talking!" Hamilton wailed.  
Burr was destroying his ass. His voice was destroying his ass, the vibrations it sent through him was making him see stars.  
His fingers pressing and squeezing his ass mercilessly as he sucked him up.

Hamilton's hips bucked in need and agony, needing more and Burr delivered that more.  
His hands snaked underneath Alex again and began to thumb the head of his cock.  
Hamilton screamed as he played around with his slit and he bawled when he pulled at his balls.  
Burr milked his prostrate with his tongue till he found his release.  
One last pump at his member was what did it for Alexander. He cried out in a choked out sound, having to force his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming and alerting the whole office he was going through one of the best orgasms in his life.  
His ass tightened around Burr's tongue and Burr longed so to put his dick in there.  
To feel Alex's heat around him....

He stroked Hamilton to completion, his partner making small pitiful sounds when he was done. Hamilton looked so blissfully spent. If he couldn't take anymore Burr couldn't bring himself to make him. He could always finish off with a decent hand job.

"Alexander....are you okay?" He asked concerned as he pulled Alex's sticky hair off his face.  
Alex was breathing harshly and glared at Burr with a halfassed face of loathing.  
"Did I hurt you?" Burr asked concerned but Alex's response was a blush.

His legs felt like jelly and he wasn't even sure he could stand if he tried. Burr had done things to him he hadn't even known were possible.  
"Alex?" Burr leaned in and Hamilton reached out to hold him.  
He could only raise one arm to him with the way he was bent but he whimpered from the need to touch him.  
Burr got the message and lifted him from the table bridal style. This settled Alex in his arms where he could see him properly.

"You said....it was just lube...." Hamilton pouted.  
"I got a little carried away." Burr laughed glad that Hamilton was okay. Just a little sulky.  
Alex seemed to run his eyes over him and nudged his erection just a little in a way that made Burr grunt.  
Damn, it had been a surveillance.  
Now Alex knew he had found no release.

"I still want to fuck." Hamilton scowled.  
"You don't have to if you want to." Burr said seriously. He'd already pushed him so far today.  
"I want to." Hamilton looked to Burr pleadingly.  
He wasn't satisfied. Not yet. He needed more. He needed so much more.  
It was another of his many annoying personality traits. However this time it made Burr smile.

"Aaron Burr, sir. Fuck me. Please." Hamilton looked to him longingly while biting his lower lip.

"Well." Burr grinned his cock going even harder if that was possible. "How could I possibly say no to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this debauchery would only last for two or three chapters but this one got too long....again! 😂😅
> 
> Gonna try as much as I can to conclude in the next one.  
> Thanks for staying with me guys. ❤️
> 
> (I can't seem to stop slipping in lines from the musical into this one. Just can't resist!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.  
> Oh my gosh.  
> Hit so many stops with the final chapter.   
> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting all this time. ❤️  
> I appreciate your patience.

“Alexander, can you hear me?”

Hamilton tried to give a reply but all he managed was a groggy moan. His body was still struggling to come down from the high of the overstimulation he’d suffered at Burr’s hands.  
His legs couldn’t even support himself anymore so Burr had to lift him up and brace him against the wall. Hamilton's legs wrapped around his waist though he was truly the one holding them both up.

The wall was cool against his naked back, his hands braced on Burr’s shoulders. Strong dependable shoulders. His hands pulled at the fabric of the shirt that he still wore, Hamilton felt displeasure at that, he wanted to feel Burr’s skin.  
“Aaron.” He groaned, his brows furrowing slightly.  
Burr watched Hamilton struggle for composure with a stirring of hunger in his belly. The way Hamilton’s head would fall back to bump gently against the wall. His shaky breaths and the way he pulled at his clothes as if begging him to take them off. His skin was caked in sweat and it seemed he couldn’t stop shivering.

“Are you still with me Alexander?”

“Yes, just.....do it already.” Hamilton whimpered and Burr took a pause to kiss his lips. Tongues locked in a dance for control and desire. Burr taking it slow and Hamilton begging for speed.  
Burr’s mouth trailed from Alex’s lips to his neck and his dick strained even more than before at Hamilton’s answering moan. It was a low groan of need as Hamilton was still struggling to catch his breath, his arms wrapped around Burr’s neck so the other had to lean forward. Burr nibbled on his neck, appreciating Hamilton’s sighs of pleasure.  
His arms wrapped around those beautiful thighs. Practically carrying him the entire time because of how disoriented Hamilton was right now.

“I’m going in now and I’m going to dictate the pace.” He whispered biting at Hamilton’s ears, revelling in his shiver and nod.  
Hamilton was raised carefully and repositioned on his dick. Thanks to the lube entering was easier and Hamilton groaned in relief.  
Finally finally finally!

“Aaron.” He whimpered tightening his hold on Burr.  
Move now! He was silently commanding.  
And for once Burr didn’t take his time. His poor Hamilton had suffered enough. He’d also been in agony with an unsatisfied erection so it was a relief to finally sink himself into the one he loved. With one thrust he was fully sheathed within him and Hamilton cried out, head falling back with an open mouth scream.  
Once Burr had tightened his grip on Hamilton, he thrust into him again.  
“Remember we’re still at work right?” Burr chuckled but Hamilton could only moan out unintelligible words in reply.  
“Faster damn you. Faster please.” He cried out.  
“Yes sir.” Burr smirked and increased his pace.  
Hamilton gasped and cried and moaned with each thrust, bouncing in Burr’s hold.

When Burr finally thrust against his prostrate Hamilton keened over in a half sob, falling against Burr’s shoulders as his dick rubbed the overstimulated spot.  
“Aaron. Aaron.” He cried.  
“Yes I know.” Burr smiled chuckling at how Hamilton gripped him even harder. One would think he wanted it to end but this was his signal for more.  
“You want me to wreck you.”  
Be it far from him to let Alexander down.

He braced himself for all of five seconds, then he thrust into him again with a faster pace this time.  
Hamilton's moans became a blend of screams, curses, cries and agony from not being able to moan out as loud as he want. Struggling so hard for composure which was ordinarily Hamilton already sucked at. That was in Burr’s favour though since he just loved to watch Hamilton fall apart.  
His thrashing and low wails, the way he bounced in rhythm to Burr’s thrusts and growled out in pleasure.  
Eventually Burr’s pace wasn’t enough and Hamilton pushed down on his shoulder, signalling him to stop.

“Chair. Now.” Hamilton growled.  
Burr had prepared for this.

Not changing their position at all he carried Hamilton, arms supporting his thighs, over to the chair they’d abandoned earlier.  
Burr lowered himself unto it expertly while settling Hamilton comfortably on his lap.

Hamilton spread out his legs to fall at either side of Burr. Then he set his hands on Burr’s shoulders and seemed to look at him with the eyes of a hungry beast.  
It was the kind of look that sent chills through him but also built his anticipation faster than a raging fire.  
As soon as Hamilton was given the reigns of controls he kicked into overdrive.

His hands tightened on Burr’s shoulders and he started his own pace of pure sexy violence.  
Burr found himself struggling to catch his breath as Hamilton rode him like he was a fucking wild horse. He eventually surrendered himself to it. Hamilton’s pleasure.  
He’d been pleasuring Hamilton all afternoon, he could allow himself to release the reigns of control, giving his body to Hamilton to do as he wished with it. Pounding on his dick at an impossible rate.  
His chest trembled with each moan that fell from his lips, coercing Hamilton to lean forward and steal a kiss. Burr wrapped his arms around him impressed at his pace not dropping once through it all.  
He loved this bastard so much.

“You’re amazing.” He grinned recalling that along with his itching for pain was Alexander’s spark for praise.  
“You’re absolutely incredible.” He groaned into his ear making Hamilton whimper and double his pace.  
Burr cried out his head falling back, hands over his lips.  
Hamilton.  
“Fuck.” He cursed as Hamilton fucked his senses out. “Fuck.”  
He was amazing.  
“Burr.” Hamilton whined the faster he went. He was so close.  
“Do it.” Burr growled. “Cum for me Alexander, you beautiful genius.”  
Hamilton came at once with a cry, Burr's words spurring him on.

As he fell back with his neck exposed, Burr leaned in to kiss and nibble at him. His hands wrapping around his dick and pumping Alex through his release.  
His hips moved unconsciously, fucking Alex’s quaking body till he found his own release and Hamilton whimpered, tongue lolling out a little as he was filled with Burr.  
He even giggled just a bit before rolling forward, resting his head against his chest.

Burr said nothing for a while, giving time for Alexander to process while he stroked his hair.  
He also needed to control his own breathing so neither of them shifted. Being sure to stay still and breathe for a while.

Eventually Hamilton began to wiggle again.  
“Alex.” Burr stroked his hair and Hamilton raised his head.  
“Are you alright?”

Hamilton smiled shakily and rested against his chest letting out a number of content sighs, feeling absolutely wrecked.  
“Never better.” He purred and Burr smiled.

“Good” he heard Aaron say.  
However that was soon followed by a resounding smack on his sore butt.

“Burr!” Alexander whimpered indignantly.

“That was twenty.” Aaron smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand, that's a wrap. 😊


End file.
